Potion
by CrayonDust
Summary: ... Ou comment changer une retenue ennuyeuse pour en faire un ballet de sensations. HPDM. Finie. Lemon.


Boujour à tous ^^

Voici ma première fic drarry intitulée « Potion »

Elle est dédicacée à Riri (qui se reconnaitra)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Harry se trouvait dans les cachots pour l'une de ses, désormais nombreuses, colle. Il devait récurer à la main la trentaine de chaudron de la salle, devant les yeux goguenards de Draco Malfoy, qui, préfet en chef, devait le surveiller.

« -Alors Potter, ça te fait plaisir de te trouver au même niveau que les elfes de maison, si chers à ton cœur ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne t'aurais laisser que tes ongles pour récurer le fond des chaudrons, mon parrain est trop indulgent en te laissant te servir d'une éponge »

Malfoy ricana devant le regard noir d'Harry, cela faisait maintenant une demie heure que le Serpentard se moquait allégrement de lui sans qu'il puisse répliquer. En allant ranger le 9ème chaudron sur l'étagère il fit un mouvement brusque qui révéla une fiole qui glissa du coin noir de l'étagère. La curiosité légendaire des Griffondors prit le dessus sur la prudence et il s'en saisit sans aucune précaution secouant le mélange qui prit une agréable teinte argenté. Harry restait immobile devant cette fiole, fasciné par son contenu. Draco, suspicieux devant l'inaction de sa némésis se rapprocha prudemment, brandissant sa baguette devant lui dans la crainte d'un mauvais coup.

« - A quoi tu joues Potter ? dépêches toi de retourner à ta corvée, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à te surveiller pendant cinq heures. »

Mais devant la fixité de son homologue, il ne put que jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour distinguer ce qui hypnotisait le brun. Il laissa immédiatement échapper une expression de surprise en avisant la fiole que Potter tenait entre ses mains.

« - Bon Dieu Potter » siffla-t-il « Où as-tu trouvé cette potion, je n'en avant encore jamais vu tellement se préparation est complexe et ses ingrédient rare ! »

Devant le regard perdu que Harry lui lança il ne pu que maudire l'imbécilité des Griffondors et leur ignorance en matière de potion. Bon prince il accepta d'éclairer Potter sur cette mystérieuse potion.

« -Mes félicitations Potter » ironisa-t-il « tu viens de trouver une fiole contenant de la potion évidencia, elle a été découverte en 1397 Par Alfin Wrestyser alors qu'il tentait de sauver la femme qu'il aimé de la mort. On accorde à cette potion des bienfaits de guérison mais également d'accroissement des sens, et de… lucidité, il permet d'acquérir une certaine sagesse pendant quelques instants. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette potion est très rare. Donc vu que tu est une brute stupide ayant autant d'intelligence et de délicatesse qu'un troll en rût je te conseil… non t'ordonne de me … confier cette fiole » termina le Blond d'une voix suffisante.

Harry se contenta de l'ignorer en regardant le fiole avec un intérêt accru, … jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une cuisante douleur à l'arrière de la tête avant de basculer en avant. Il s'écrasa lamentablement à terre au pied d'un Draco Malfoy hilare, sa baguette levée dans une main, la fiole de l'autre.

« - merci Potty, de m'avoir gentiment donné la potion »

Harry se releva furieusement et gronda face à Malfoy, regrettant l'absence de sa baguette qu'il avait du laisser sur le bureau pour qu'il ne ressente pas la tentation de s'en aider lors de sa punition.

« - Rends moi cette fiole » murmura-t-il doucereusement

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre clairement.

« - écoutes moi bien Potty, tu n'as aucun intérêt à posséder cette potion, tu ne connait même pas son usage exacte, ni d'ailleurs sa valeur, mais je vais être gentil, tu vas me laisser cette potion et effacer son existence de ta mémoire, en échange je te laisserais user de ta baguette pour finir se travail au plus vite, ainsi tu pourra partir et nous serons qui.. »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa tirade, il reçu un poids écrasant sur le torse, il se rendit alors compte que le Griffondor s'était jeté sur lui sans la moindre classe ni la moindre délicatesse avec l'intention manifeste de lui soutirer la potion. Sans suivit une pitoyable bagarre… à la moldu, lors de laquelle les deux protagoniste se roulaient sur le sol poussiéreux pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Grâce à une prise particulièrement vicieuse du Brun qui comprenait son genoux et l'entrejambe lui faisant face, Harry écrasa le Serpentard au sol.

Le vainqueur se dépêcha de prendre la potion avec l'intention de fuir au plus vite, abandonnant sa corvée, il ne put cependant franchir la porte, un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention et il se retourna à temps pour voir le Blond se jeter furieusement sur lui avec un miaulement puissant, qui se changea rapidement en plainte de douleur. Le « Survivant » ricana en voyant l'héritier des Malfoy se tenir la lèvre ensanglantée qui avait rencontrée son poing. Désormais certain de sa victoire il regarda avec délectation le Serpentard assis par terre. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs avoir mal….

« -Crétin de Griffondor, décérébré, comment as-tu oser abimer ma noble figure, espèce de rustre t'es qu'un balourd malappris et vulgaire, chui sûr que t'as était éduqué chez les verracrasses espèce de troll congénital,… autant de classe et de distinction qu'un chiotte, imbécile de balafré de merde. Aucune élégance Mais môsieur se permet de porter la main sur mon visage aristocratique »

Harry laissa échappé un rire en entendant la litanie du perdant, il se reprit pourtant en voyant le regard glaciale que le blond lui envoya… ses yeux était baignés de larmes.

« - Mon Dieu Malfoy t'es vraiment une chochotte tu le sais ça ? me dit pas que tu t'es jamais ramassé le moindre coup » devant le silence buté du Serpentard il ajouta hésitant « Hum… désolé d'avoir frappé aussi fort, enfin c'est de ta fautes quand même ! .. mais euh.. » il soupira « bon montres moi ça »

il s'assit par terre en face de beau blond _… beau ?…_ et il lui prit d'office le menton dans les mains pour examiner cette lèvre blessée_… oui c'est vrai qu'il était beau…_ un mince filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre meurtrie sur sa peau pâle. Draco Malfoy était beau, c'était indiscutable, Draco voulu se dérober mais Harry raffermit sa prise sur son menton. Le Serpentard se laissa alors faire, appréciant la sensation de la douleur s'atténuant.

Harry, ayant repris sa baguette, prodigua quelques soins au blond lui faisant face et le vit se détendre sous ses doigts experts et doux. Une envie incongrue germa dans sa tête, se frayant un chemin entre le sentiment, le désir, évitant soigneusement la raison, cette idée s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Toutefois avant de mettre cette envie à exécution le survivant ce demanda s'il le serait encore après cette expérience.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles lui faisant face.

Un simple effleurement qui éveilla tous ses sens, un doux toucher, une caresse naturelle. Il apprécia la sensation des lèvres sous les sienne, leur texture, l'odeur de la peau de Draco et son approbation … son approbation ? non, son impassibilité… impassibilité ?… Merde !

Harry se releva brusquement en espérant que le beau blond ne lui avait pas claqué entre les mains, imaginant déjà les gros titre de la gazette du sorcier « Draco Malfoy, héritier du célèbre Lucius Malfoy connu pour être l'un des favori de celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom est décédé d'une crise cardiaque après avoir été embrassé pas le survivant » Il se rassura en voyant les paupières du blond papillonner. Le survivant (qui l'était toujours pour l'instant) attendait avec anxiété l'éclat de fureur de son vis-à-vis, pourtant celui-ci restait silencieux et immobile, le regardant simplement avec curiosité. Harry décida alors de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin en se penchant à nouveau pour retrouver la sensation des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, ne se séparant de lui que pour mieux le rejoindre.

Le Serpentard, lassé de ce petit jeu décida de transformé ce chaste baiser en un baiser plus sensuel, il approfondit le contact et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour passer une langue mutine ses les lèvres de son homologue. Le Griffondor lui accorda le passage, et sentit pour la première fois la saveur du beau blond, il avança doucement la langue à la rencontre de sa congénère et un voluptueux ballet débuta. Aucun des deux garçons ne cherchait à avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre, le baiser était lent et langoureux. Ils profitaient de l'instant présent, découvrant leur Némésis comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, gardant leur front l'un contre l'autre et les yeux fermés, refusant de les ouvrir de peur de briser cette instant magique, de peur de s'arrêter, de peur de devoir faire face à l'autre. Etrangement se fut le Serpentard qui prit l'initiative d'ouvrir les yeux en premier, acte de courage ou de désespoir, il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Harry, qui pour le coup, ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise.

Il pouvait voir de la tendresse dans les orbes grises. Alors sans se poser de questions inutiles et superflus, sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser à leur statut, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Draco pour un baiser vertigineux. Leurs mains entrèrent en action, promulguant de douces caresses, les corps se rapprochèrent, le baiser ce fit plus fiévreux, plus volontaire. Et lorsque le main de Draco passa la frontière de la chemise de Harry, se glissant sur sa peau en une douce caresse, ce fut le signal de départ. Ils mirent fin à leurs baiser, et, derechef front contre front, ils entreprirent de défaire les boutons de la chemise de leur, ils le savaient désormais, futur amant. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement torse nu, alors ils se levèrent, toujours en silence, aucune parole ne devait être échangé, ils parleraient plus tard. Le blond conjura discrètement un lit alors que le brun commençait à retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussette, il sourit en avisant le lit aux couleurs des Serpentards. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un face à l'autre et une fois en boxer, grimpèrent sur le lit, s'allongeant l'un à coté de l'autre. Les deux garçons prirent le temps de contempler le corps de l'autre, frissonnant d'anticipation, subjugués par la beauté de leur opposé.

Cette fois, ce fût le Griffondor qui prit l'initiative, il se plaça au dessus du blond et commença à embrasser ses tempes, descendant à chaque fois plus bas, frôlant les lèvres, s'attardant pour marquer le cou pâle d'un suçon, léchant les clavicules. Il tortura délicieusement les tetons rosés, les mordillant, les pinçant, descendit toujours plus bas, caressa les fins abdos, les chatouilla de son nez. Il souffla délicatement sur le nombril qui se contracta sous cette chatouille, il lécha, embrassa. Draco n'était plus que sensation tout au long du traitement, il n'avait pu empêcher des gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, il se cambrait, voulant toujours plus. Lorsque Harry arriva à la frontière de son boxer, il commença à susurrer des doux « Harry » en une litanie continue qui exacerba notre Sauveur. Le brun décida de titiller un peu son ange blond. Il mordilla doucement la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son amant, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

Il joua avec le bout de sa langue au creux des cuisses de Draco, puis il descendit le dernier barrage de vêtement, centimètre par centimètre, embrassant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peaux qui se révélait à ses yeux. Il glissa le boxer le long des jambes interminables, fines mais musclés du Serpentard, et put enfin l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Le sexe de Draco se dressait fièrement, semblant réclamer ses attentions. Le blond lui lança un regard suppliant, les yeux embrumés de désir, ses dents blanches mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, tremblant d'anticipation et de désir. Mais Harry, taquin, était bien décidé à jouer avant de soulagé son amant. Il passa outre son propre désir qui le consumait et suçota les bourses de son ange, il passa l'extrémité de sa langue sur la longueur de Draco et souffla sur le gland rougis. Le blond poussa un gémissement désespéré et se cambra un peu plus en avant, espérant que Harry réponde à ses attentes… ce qu'il fit. Il enfourna rapidement son sexe et commença des va et viens langoureux, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, jouant de sa langue pour le plus grand plaisir de sa victime. Il alterna la pression de ses lèvres, la vitesse de son mouvements, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Draco se arque, arrivé à la limite de la jouissance, il tenta de prévenir le brun, mais ce dernier continua ces caresses, voulant goûter l'ambroisie son amant. Lorsque le Serpentard joui, Harry récupéra et avale religieusement le précieux nectar sous les yeux plus que gênés de Malfoy qui avait rougis en le voyant faire.

Le brun se pencha sur un Draco essoufflé pour l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter par la même occasion sa saveur. Il s'embrassèrent longuement et le blond glissa une main mutine entre leurs deux corps, prodiguant une douce sensation à Harry, finalement Draco passa un doigt aérien sur l'érection du Griffondor qui poussa un soupir lascif. Le Serpentard sourit avec ruse et écarta lentement les jambes en une invitation sans équivoque. Le brun le regarda tout de même avec hésitation, cherchant une quelconque hésitation dans les yeux de son ange, mais il n'y trouva que de l'assurance, du désir et de la tendresse. Il se redressa alors, se plaça entre les jambes adorées et pénétra lentement le Serpentard de son majeur arrêtant bien vite sa progression en remarquant une grimace d'inconfort sur le visage de son ange, celui-ci détendit ses muscles et lui sourit, l'invitant à continuer. Alors que Harry aller le pénétrer d'n troisième doigt, il frôla par mégarde une douce tâche à l'intérieur de son vis-à-vis. Draco qui jusque la avait été dérangé de l'intrusion, poussa un cri de contentement, encourageant le brun à émoustiller ses sens en frôlant l'endroit le plus possible. Sentant son homologue prêt, il retira ses doigts, arrachant un grognement mécontent au blond. Il se plaça à son entrée et commença à le pénétrer doucement, se mordant sauvagement les lèvres pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'un coup et se retenir devant l'envie qu'il ressentait. Dieu que c'était _étroit_, tellement bon ! une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il patienta, murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille de Draco dont le visage était crispé. Le voyant enfin se détendre, il l'embrassa charnellement et débuta un mouvement lent, accélérant l'allure en voyant les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir en grand et sa bouche laisser échapper un cri de bonheur lorsque Harry buta sur sa prostate.

Les deux hommes n'était que gémissements, ils ne faisaient qu'un, l'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde, chaude, humide, les entourant comme un cocon protecteur. Ils gémissaient, grognaient, criaient. Accélérant, allant toujours plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne les dévaste, les percutants de plein fouet. Ils se déversèrent en même temps. Harry dans Draco, lui entre leur deux corps. Il restèrent ainsi un instant, immobile, se regardant dans les yeux alors que leurs poitrine se soulevait rapidement, leurs souffles erratiques caressant le visage de l'autre. Harry se retira et s'allongea à coté du blond, acceptant celui-ci lorsqu'il réclama une étreinte, ils fermèrent les yeux quelques instants, profitant encore des dernières sensations. Mais ils ne devaient pas rester. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer les têtes que ferait Rogue s'il venait à les surprendre dans cette positions. Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, se levèrent, nettoyèrent les restes de leur aventure. Une fois habillés, Harry fit disparaitre le lit alors que Draco fini la corvée du brun d'un simple coup de baguette. Ils se trouvèrent face à face, gênés quant à la marche à suivre.

« - Ce n'était que du sexe Potter

Exact, juste une envie à assouvir

Rien d'autre que du désir

C'est fini désormais

Et euh pour dehors…

Il ne s'est rien passé

La potion.. ?

Tu peux la prendre je n'en ai pas besoin

Ok.. alors .. salut

Salut . »

Le lendemain, en cours de potion, un Severus Rogue aux anges fit monter Draco Malfoy sur l'estrade pour le féliciter d'avoir trouvé une fiole de la presque légendaire potion évidencia. Pendant que le professeur Rogue s'émerveillait devant la potion, les regards de Harry et Draco se croisèrent. Le Serpentard abaissa un instant son masque d'arrogance impassible et ils se sourirent discrètement mais sincèrement.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas que du sexe…

* * *

Voila :)

Fin.


End file.
